The Truth
by Draga128
Summary: I am no good at summerys! But this is about how I think the war started and ended between Decepticons and Autobots. My pairings are:  MxS and KOxOc
1. Chapter 1

Normal POV:

A beeping noise filled the base. The Ratchet walks over the autobot sized computer. "Optimus, you might want to come here." The base shock as Optimus made his way over to Ratchet. "Ratchet, what`s the matter?" "I'm getting a signal of a restricted band. It appears to be coming from a starship near mars." A few moments later he gasps. "It`s an autobot identification beacon." Optimus looks at the screen. "Patch us through Ratchet." A minute later the screen beeped. "Unknown vessel this is Autobot outpost Omega One, identify yourself." Static was heard for a moment before a female voice came through. "I've had warmer welcomes from decepticon combat brigades."

Midnight POV:

I smirk as I hear a gasp, "Midnight," Optimus voice comes through, surprised. "I thought you were off-lined lightyears ago!" I smile; Optimus was one of the few bots who knows who I am. "Well, I'm alive and kicking!" I said with a smirk on my face. "Anyway, what's with all the security?" I ask. "The planet we are currently occupying holds both Autobot and Decepticons." I pause, memories of my creators come to the front of my processor, and I quickly push them back. "How soon can you get here?" Optimus asks. "Sometime tomorrow, if I put metal to the petal." A voice came through the link, "Another bots coming here, how cool is that!" I smirk at the femme. "Yes, very cool." I reply, "I like her." I laugh. "We will send landing co-ordinates, Midnight. Safe journey." Optimus says. "Thanks see you soon."

The rest of the ride was pretty uneventful. I finally entered Earth's atmosphere 27.3 mega-cycles later. I grip the wheel as the starship lands, well more like crashes. Finally it came to a stop and I crawl out. I stand up and dust myself off. I look around, 'No sign of any bots.' I lean against my starship as I wait, A few cycles later a bright green ground bridge opened up about 50 ft. away. A red and blue semi comes out of the ground bridge first and following it comes a blue and silver motorcycle and a green ATV Pickup. The semi stops a few feet ahead of me and transforms into a bot, around 28 ft tall, compared to my 16 ft tall build. "Midnight, It is good to see you, alive and healthy." Suddenly the green ATV transformers into a robot shorter then Optimus but definitely bulkier. "You never told us she was a con!" He yells. The motorcycle transforms into a femme, standing around 15 ft high. "Bulkhead, I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation why Optimus didn't tell us she was a con." I look up at Optimus, "You didn't tell them about me?" I ask, slightly annoyed. "I did not." He turns to the Autobots, "Arcee, Bulkhead I will explain to you when we make it back to the base, when everyone is here." Bulkhead growls, "How do we know she isn't some Decepticon spy?" "Because I have known Midnight since before the war started," Optimus turns and looks me in the optic. "She is very important to the Autobots right now." Optimus then coms someone back at the base. "Ratchet, I need a ground bridge to our co-ordinates." A moment later the bright green portal opens and we all walk through it into the Autobot base.

When I arrive I glance around the place. There was a robot sized computer, a small medic bay and a tunnel which probably leads to their berths or storage rooms. "Is she the new bot?" A voice said, I look down and see a young human femme. There were two human mech's beside her. One looks to be older then the femme and one seems younger. "Everyone I would like you to meet Midnight," Optimus says to everyone. "Hi!" The femme says, waving to me. A beep comes from behind the humans, I look up and see a young yellow scout and an older, orange and grumpy looking bot. "Midnight, you have already met Arcee and Bulkhead. This is our scout, Bumblebee." He jesters to the yellow bot, "And this is our medic Ratchet." He says referring to the older bot. I smile, "Hello." "And these are our three human friends, Jack Darby, Miko Nakadai and Rafael Esquivel." I wave at them. "Now will you tell us why you never told us that she was a con?" Bulkhead asks. I look up at Optimus, "You tell, you know the story better than I do."

"Many lightyears ago," Optimus starts, "A war started out between the Decepticons and the Autobots. No one knows the true reason the war started, except for a few who were there when it happened. Long before the war started Megatron was good, he was like any other bot living on Cybertron. One day he found his Spark Bond, Starscream." "Wait a minute!" Ratchet says, interrupting Optimus. "Megatron and Starscream are Spark Bonds!" "What is a spark bond?" Miko asks. "A spark bond is like. how would humans explain it. meeting your soul mate." Ratchet says, trying to explain. Optimus gives them a look, instantly they cease talking. "Yes, Megatron and Starscream are bonded, and one day Starscream found out he was carrying. They were overjoyed. They had a little femme and they both loved her very much. As she grew up she started training to be a medic, but she was always close to her creators. One day though she did not return home, they knew she was with one of her Autobot comrades from the academy. When they went looking for her what they found was complete horror. The area had signs of fighting and struggle, but the thing that will always haunt them was there little femme laying in the middle of the clearing , broken and damaged with the autobot standing over her, damaged and weapons out. Megatron and Starscream figured that the autobot attacked their femme and that's how their hatred for Autobot started and thus the beginning of the war."

"Wow," Jack says, "Ok, but where is Midnight throughout this?" Arcee asks. I look up, "I am Megatron and Starscream's sparkling." All the bots stare at me in shock. I smile. "That is why Midnight is very important to us. If Starscream sees that she is online he may stop the war." Optimus says. I look at Optimus, "What about father?" Optimus stares at me with sadness in his eyes. "Megatron was off-lined 6 cycles ago." My legs give out from under me and I found myself being held up by Optimus. "H-how?" I ask, looking up into his face. Energon tears running down my face. "He was trying to bring an army of dark energon infused robots, the only way to stop them was to override the space bridge and destroy Cybertron in the process. Megatron wasn't able escape implosion." I was speechless. I start shaking my head. "No, no, no!" I cried. "I am truly sorry Midnight." Optimus says, sincerely. I slowly stand up, my legs shaking and energon tears running down my face. I finally compose myself before looking up. "Is Knockout here?" I ask. "What does Knockout have to do with anything?" Bulkhead asks. I smile, "He is my Spark Bond." They stare at me, surprised. "Didn't see that one coming." Miko comments. I feel my optics grow heavy, my processor screaming at me to recharge.

"When was the last time you recharged?" Ratchet asks. "About 16 cycles ago," I tell him. "Recharge Midnight, we will be here when you arise." Optimus gently lifts me up and starts walking down a tunnel. A few moments later I am placed on something soft. I caught Optimus arm as he is about to leave. "Thank-you Optimus." He smiles, "I am just glad that you are okay." I smile, Optimus has always been like family since my father and him were always close. The door slides shut and I let myself fall into a restless recharge. Dreaming about the times before the war, with my father, Megatron, my daddy, Starscream, and the one I love, Knockout.

My optics online as I arise from recharge, I slowly get out of the berth and stretch. I open the door and look outside into the hallway. "Hmm. Nobody showed me the way around the base. Oh well." I leave and start wondering aimlessly around the base. Finally I find my way back to the main room. I glance around and notice everyone crowded in the medic bay. I walk over and find Optimus laying on one of the berths with what looks like the virus. I run over to him, "What happened?" I ask, looking at Ratchet. "I received a signal from an autobot starship and when Optimus and I when to check it out it was infested with a virus." He holds a device up to Optimus optic. "Cybonic Plague. It's only contagious if contact is made with the infected energon." "What was a Plague doing in an Autobot spaceship?" Miko asks. "Its passengers were infected, the virus infected millions on Cybertron during the war." Arcee answers." "Cybonic Plague was engendered in the Decepticons biological warfare program, by Megatron himself." I my eyes widen. "You have a cure, don't you?" Raf asks. Ratchet sighs, "No cure." Optimus says, his voice barley a whisper. "Optimus please, save your strength."

"Would Megatron create a disease without making a cure? I mean, what if he caught it by accident." Jack asks, "It's not like we can ask Megatron Jack, he's pushing up lugnuts." Bulkhead says. "But we might be able to access the Decepticon data base." Ratchet says, deep in thought. "For the moment, we still have a fix on their warship location." Arcee steps forward. "Bumblebee, come with." He nods and they head towards the ground bridge. "Arcee," Ratchet says, causing Arcee to stop and look over her shoulder. "Quickly." She nods and they activate the bridge and step into it, disapering. He turns back to Optimus. I get up and walk over to the com link. "Arcee, I'll help you from here." A moment later she answers. "Thanks, we might need some inside help." I roll my optics. "Have never been inside a Decepticon War ship." I tell her. She chuckles.

There was no sound from them for a few minutes. Most likely finding there way to the lab. "Hey Midnight, guess what I'm staring at right now?" Arcee says with a small giggle. "What?" I ask, a burst of giggles comes from Arcee. "Knockout's aft," I gasp and growl. "Stop that! He's mine!" I hiss. She giggles some more before quieting down. "I'm in the network." Arcee tells me. I look over and find Ratchet looking at recent scannings of Optimus. "Ratchet," Optimus says, he looks over. "Where... You...?" Optimus has a hard time finishing the sentence. "Infected? No." Ratchet says, finishing his sentence. I look back to the screen and a moment later Arcee's voice floats through the base.  
>"If it's hear, I don't see it." Ratchet walks beside me. "Are you certian, Arcee?" "I've searched every file, nothing!" My optics widen, I swiftly glance to Optimus before turning my attention to Arcee. "Father would have made a cure. He would never forgive himself if Daddy caught it and was lost to the Allspark." I say, with confidence. "Search again Arcee, clearly you missed something." Ratchet tells her. "I scanned the entire data base." "Did you us a redundent quantimalical rythme?" Ratchet asks. "Don't tell me how to research." Arcee snaps. "You think you'r the only one who cares about Optimus." Bumblebee quickly gets our attention with a few beeps. "What is it?" Arcee asks, irritated. "What is it? What's going on?" Ratchet asks quickly. We hear Arcee gasp. I stare at the screen, anticipating Arcee's answer.<p>

"It's Megatron." My spark rises in hope. "What about father?" I ask, hope in my voice. "He's... Alive."


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight POV:

They all gasp. "What?" Jack asks, "That's not possible." Ratchet says slowly. "Well I'm staring right at him." Arcee says. "Is he alright?" I ask. "Megatron isn't exactly... Awake." Arcee hesitates when answering. "He's critical, hooked up to life support." I close my optics in relief, "At least he is alive." I mumble. Ratchet looks at me for a moment before turning to the screen. "Arcee, does Megatron display brainwave activity?" A moment of silence. "Spiking hard, his mind is still at work." "Perfect!" Ratchet exclaims. "If a cure exists, Megatron my be the only one who knows it. You must enter his processor, and find it." "Enter Megatron's processor!" Arcee says, surprised. "Ratchet are you out of your fraggen processor!" "The Decepticon Laboratory should contain all the equipment you need for a cortical physic patch." Ratchet explains.

I stare at Ratchet in shock. "No way!" Arcee instantly dismissed the idea. "Have you ever even preformed the procedure?" "No," Ratchet says softly. "But I have thoroughly studied the theoretical literature. Invented by Decepticons outlawed by Autobots." "Woh!" Arcee says, "Can't we just hall Megatron through the ground bridge and buy us some time to figure this out?" Arcee asks. "Time is one thing that Optimus does not have. One of you must try this. I WILL NOT ALOW OPTIMUS TO PASS KNOWING MEGATRON WILL OUTLIVE HIM!" I glare at Ratchet. "Ratchet I would lay down my life for Optimus, anytime, anywhere. But a processor body split." Arcee says softly, Bumblebee says that he will do it. "You will?" Arcee asks, surprised. "Are you sure, Bumblebee?" Raf asks. "Bee's the best scout there is." Bulkhead says, trying to comfort Raf.

As Ratchet explains how to set up the connection I walk over to the humans. "Raf," I say softly, the humans look at me. "Bumblebee will be okay, nothing can touch him in my father's mind, okay." Raf sighs in relief. I look over my shoulder and see that Optimus has worsen since I last saw him. I walk over to Ratchet who was staring at the screen intensely. "Have they set up the connection?" I ask softly. "Yes, its only a matter of time, which is something we are short on." A screen appeared. "This will allow us to see and hear everything Bumblebee does while in Megatron's sub conscience processor." Ratchet explains, noticing my confused expression.

"Woh, where's that?" Jack asks. Bee answers with a bunch of beeps. "Bee says it looks like Kayon, the Decepticon capital back on Cybertron." Raf says for Bee, "And my old home before the war." I say softly, staring at the screen. "Ratch," Bulkhead says. I look over to Bulkhead who was looking at Optimus. "Optimus vitals." "I know." Was all Ratchet says. We all watch as Bee walks through Kayon, searching for anywhere where Megatron would keep information. Bee walks up a bunch of stairs and at the top he finds Optimus. I cock an eyebrow, "Really, Optimus?" I ask in disbelief. Bee walks up to him, suddenly we hear laughter. That's when we all notice Megatron behind Optimus. My spark soared at the sight of my father. "Father," I breath. "Optimus Prime." He says softly, "Your autobot army's are defeated. Bow before your new master." "Never Megatron." Optimus says, "One shall stand, one shall fall." Optimus gets ready for a fight. "You protected the autobot who killed my little femme and I will have my revenge!" I stare in shock. I didn't know that Optimus protected Spitfire whom father thought 'off-lined' me.

They charge towards each other, Megatron touches Optimus with his sword and Optimus slowly disappears. Suddenly a two images appear beside Megatron, it was Daddy and... Me! Well the younger me, back when we were a happy family. I watch as father turns to 'us' and brings us into a family hug. Suddenly mist forms near Bee and the image of Spitfire appears. Father growls and charges for him. Spitfire ducks and attacks the younger me, causing me to disappear. Megatron becomes furious and attacks Spitfire who disappears. The rock near Bee changes into Optimus and Megatron charges his plasma gun and fires. Bee jumps in front of the blast, but it went right through him and hit Optimus, who disappears again. Megatron walks up to Bee, "The Autobot scout, punishment for trespassing in my domain is your destruction." Megatron swipes at Bee but his blade went right through him.

Bee looks at Megatron in surprise. "How can this be!" Megatron yells as he takes another swipe at Bee, and again, and again, and again. I giggle, "Megatron can't touch Bee?" Raf asks. "Because he's not a creation of mind, Bumblebee is immune to his physical attack." Ratchet explains. After Megatron finally realizes that he can't harm Bee, he begins to pace. "Your not wearing phase displacement armer. Your optics tract my movement so your not a hologram and I do not believe in spirits. So tell me scout, what are you?" Megatron yells the last part. "Megatron." Optimus voice booms out from behind Bee. They look and Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were walking towards them. Bee runs over to them. "This is not good." I mumble, Ratchet agree's from beside me. He walks over to himself and waves. Megatron growls and shoots at everyone. The blast goes right through Bee again. The other Autobots disappear.

"You are real, they were not." Megatron realized, he laughs. "A cortical physic patch, how unexpected." "We've stirred Megatron from his oblivion, he's becoming self aware." I look at Ratchet. "Is that really a bad thing," I ask. Ratchet sighs. "If this is my sub conscience, what are you doing inside my head?" Megatron snaps. My optics close. 'When did father become so mean?' I ask myself. I focus my attention on the screen. Suddenly Arcee's voice emits from her com link. "Ratchet, get Bee to hurry up. The Decepticons have decided the best course of action is to off-line Megatron because there is no way to bring him out of his current state." My optics widen. "They can't!" I say quickly. "Daddy wouldn't allow it." "Well, apparently he tried to stop it but Soundwave lead a mutiny a pone him about keeping Megatron alive, he said it was hopeless." I growl.

"If Megatron is off-lined, Bumblebee's processor will remain separated from his body, forever." "Well lose Bumblebee and Optimus." I say, summarizing. We turn out attention back to the screen that displayed Bee and Megatron. "The only way you could have entered my mind is via cortical physic patch. But the question remains, what happened to me?" He asks Bee. Bumblebee shows us all the memory of the day the space bridge imploded, taking Cybertron with it. Megatron gasps, "The space bridge explosion… And yet if your in my processor, I am not one with the Allspark. So tell me scout, do I still function?" He asks Bee. "Bumblebee, we are out of time." Ratchet tells him through the link.

Bee asks Megatron about the Cybonic Plague. "The Cybonic Plague?" Megatron asks. "Someone besides myself is… is unwell?" He asks, showing some concern. "Is he actually concerned?" Bulkhead asks, surprised. "He probably thinks that Daddy has it or something like that." I say, smiling. 'I knew father was somewhere in there!' I thought happily to myself. Megatron stares at Bee for a moment before his optics widen. "Optimus!" He laughs. "Such irony! That after ages of endless battle, the mighty Optimus is off-lined by a simple virus that is from a distant past." Bee glares. "And what makes you think I would save the life of my oldest enemy?" Megatron asks. "Megatron," came Optimus voice. Bee looks over, "Your treachery is-" Megatron shoots Optimus without even looking up. Bee tells him that he will never have what he always have wanted. "Oh, and just what is it that I want most Scout?" Megatron asks. Bee tells him that he will never be able to kill Optimus with his own hands if he dies of the plague. He laughs, "Did you not see, I do slay Optimus by my own hand at will, whenever I desire." Bee tells Megatron that if Optimus falls to the plague that he will never be able to kill the real Optimus.

Megatron stops and thinks for a moment. "After our deep history together, to not watch the ebb from Optimus optics with my very own." Bee agrees. "Well played scout." Megatron opens his hand and the formula of the plague appears. "The chemical formula for the cure you seek, not that I expect you to know how to read it." He mumbles the last part. Bee stares at it for a moment. Before Megatron took it away. "Not yet," Megatron tells him. "And how am I to accomplish terminating Optimus as you proposed when I'm trapped here in a perpetual daydream?"He asks while turning around. He finally turns around. "Once you release me from this prison you will have the cure." Bee stares at him. "You must promise my recovery. Or Optimus fades to gun metal grave. The real Optimus!" Bee goes back through his memories and finds the one when Megatron is showing him the cure.

"Arcee, we have the formula, disconnect Bumblebee, NOW!" Ratchet tells Arcee. I take a long last look at my father, thinking this might be the last time I will see his face. The city around Megatron and Bee started to fade. "You were watching, you tricked me!" Megatron yells. Bee fades, the last thing I hear from my father was him yelling, "Nooo!" Before the screen went blank. "Good-bye father." I mumble softly. Ratchet runs to the ground bridge and opens it, using Arcee and Bee's location. Bee jumps through and runs over to Ratchet giving him the cure. A minute later Arcee jumps through, the space bridge closing behind her.

I watch as Ratchet creates the cure and administers it to Optimus. The next minutes passed by agonizingly slow. Slowly but surely Optimus vitals begin to improve. I smile as Ratchet helps Optimus sit up and eventually Optimus is standing. "It's good to see you well and heathy Optimus." I say softly. "It is good to be back." He replies. Suddenly I have a weird feeling as though someone is watching me. I look around and find Bee staring at me with a shocked expression on his faceplates. He takes a step forward before shaking his head, as though to clear his mind. I walk over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay Bee?" I ask. He beeps, saying he is fine. I smile and nod, turning my attention back to Optimus as he takes his first few steps without any help. But little did I know Bee was far from fine.


End file.
